


Wish upon a dream (dreamwastaken x reader)

by DiamondDiamantes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDiamantes/pseuds/DiamondDiamantes
Summary: This is mine, from my wattpad, please don't use my work without permission. Thank you :)In which a fairly big streamer meets a group of bigger streamers and falls in love.In which a streamer slowly realises he's fallen for a smaller streamer.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter one

I will try to use they/them pronouns but may accidentally contain she/her   
Y/n means your name   
Y/tn means your twitch name  
Y/user means your username   
Y/fn means fake name (for your alt accs)   
Reader's pov

I was just chilling downstairs, getting ready to stream, when I got a twitch notification  
* Dreamwastaken is live and playing minecraft *  
I decided that the stream can wait, and I might be able to get some tips while I'm watching, so I opened the app and put the stream on in the background.   
"DREAM!" I heard Georgenotfound scream literally as soon as the screen loaded.  
"C'MERE GEORGEEE!" followed by more screams and a chat notification saying that   
GEORGENOTFOUND WAS SLAIN BY DREAM  
As my speakers blared out the choruses of "Yes!" and "NOOOO", I decided to donate and wanted to give them a message too   
Y/tn   
"hey there! Thanks for giving me some ideas for my next stream 😉 chat, go follow me and watch my next stream, starting now!"  
The chat went mad and started spamming Y/tn in chat! Y/tn in chat!   
I quickly looked at the time, seeing as I had a stream to do as well, and realised that I had twitter notifications too, all of them about the stream being late so I tweeted out that 'y/user is streaming'  
" Guys sorry I'm late today, just getting some tips from another streamer haha"   
Which was immediately replied to by dream! 

Dream @Dreamwastaken   
Which streamer? 🤔  
|  
|  
Y/n @Y/user  
Hmm Georgenotfound and Sapnap.  
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken   
We both know that's not true.  
|  
|  
Y/n @Y/user  
Oh do we? 🤨  
|  
|  
Y/fn @mcytsimp08  
Collab?  
|  
|  
[

Unknown] @_notfound_  
Omg holy muffin yes!   
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken  
Guys, we have to get them to agree first, don't get ahead of yourselves here.   
|  
|  
Y/n @y/user   
So... Is this me being invited to collab or...   
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken  
Well,it depends, what would you say if I invited you to collab?   
|  
|  
Y/n @y/user  
Well, if I was being invited to collab I would say ofc, but it depends on whether or not I'm being invited.   
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken   
Well, if you'd say yes then sure, this could be an invite to collab, but it depends on whether or not you'd say yes.

Y/n just tweeted  
DREAM INVITED ME TO COLLAB VOTE YES OR NO I WANT SOME LIKES  
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken   
Well, technically, I didn't invite you to collab unless you'd say yes.   
|  
|  
Y/n @Y/user  
So, 1. Awfully quick dream, almost like you had tweet notifs on? 2. Well, they're deciding whether or not I say yes, and by the looks of it, I am saying yes  
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken  
Okay then, dm me your discord and I'll add you to a server.  
|  
|  
Y/n @Y/user  
Sure. Okay. Lol.

* in twitter dms *

Dream

Dream  
Okay then, hi there! Send me your discord and I'll add you to the new manhunt server yes?

Y/n  
Sí

Dream  
...  
I'm not even going to ask.

Y/n  
Bro it means yes in Spanish

Dream  
I am well aware of that, I just don't know why you are responding in Spanish.

Y/n  
Lol I'm Mexican 

Dream  
I thought you were British?

Y/n  
Well yeah, but people can be from more than one country

Dream  
Well yes, i know that but I just don't know why you responded in Spanish

Y/n  
Bruh.

Dream  
... Moving on, what's your discord?

Y/n  
Y/user #1414

Dream  
I see. Been a fan for a while?

Y/n  
Only of badboyhalo, I'd never even heard of you

Dream  
I- sure.

Y/n  
Don't believe me? Oh well, there goes trust

* irl *

I knew I was being straight up annoying, but it was fun okay? I'm just good at being annoying.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one? I guess?

I will try to use they/them pronouns but may accidentally contain she/her   
Y/n means your name   
Y/tn means your twitch name  
Y/user means your username   
Y/fn means fake name (for your alt accs)   
Reader's pov

I was just chilling downstairs, getting ready to stream, when I got a twitch notification  
* Dreamwastaken is live and playing minecraft *  
I decided that the stream can wait, and I might be able to get some tips while I'm watching, so I opened the app and put the stream on in the background.   
"DREAM!" I heard Georgenotfound scream literally as soon as the screen loaded.  
"C'MERE GEORGEEE!" followed by more screams and a chat notification saying that   
GEORGENOTFOUND WAS SLAIN BY DREAM  
As my speakers blared out the choruses of "Yes!" and "NOOOO", I decided to donate and wanted to give them a message too   
Y/tn   
"hey there! Thanks for giving me some ideas for my next stream 😉 chat, go follow me and watch my next stream, starting now!"  
The chat went mad and started spamming Y/tn in chat! Y/tn in chat!   
I quickly looked at the time, seeing as I had a stream to do as well, and realised that I had twitter notifications too, all of them about the stream being late so I tweeted out that 'y/user is streaming'  
" Guys sorry I'm late today, just getting some tips from another streamer haha"   
Which was immediately replied to by dream! 

Dream @Dreamwastaken   
Which streamer? 🤔  
|  
|  
Y/n @Y/user  
Hmm Georgenotfound and Sapnap.  
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken   
We both know that's not true.  
|  
|  
Y/n @Y/user  
Oh do we? 🤨  
|  
|  
Y/fn @mcytsimp08  
Collab?  
|  
|  
[

Unknown] @_notfound_  
Omg holy muffin yes!   
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken  
Guys, we have to get them to agree first, don't get ahead of yourselves here.   
|  
|  
Y/n @y/user   
So... Is this me being invited to collab or...   
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken  
Well,it depends, what would you say if I invited you to collab?   
|  
|  
Y/n @y/user  
Well, if I was being invited to collab I would say ofc, but it depends on whether or not I'm being invited.   
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken   
Well, if you'd say yes then sure, this could be an invite to collab, but it depends on whether or not you'd say yes.

Y/n just tweeted  
DREAM INVITED ME TO COLLAB VOTE YES OR NO I WANT SOME LIKES  
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken   
Well, technically, I didn't invite you to collab unless you'd say yes.   
|  
|  
Y/n @Y/user  
So, 1. Awfully quick dream, almost like you had tweet notifs on? 2. Well, they're deciding whether or not I say yes, and by the looks of it, I am saying yes  
|  
|  
Dream @Dreamwastaken  
Okay then, dm me your discord and I'll add you to a server.  
|  
|  
Y/n @Y/user  
Sure. Okay. Lol.

* in twitter dms *

Dream

Dream  
Okay then, hi there! Send me your discord and I'll add you to the new manhunt server yes?

Y/n  
Sí

Dream  
...  
I'm not even going to ask.

Y/n  
Bro it means yes in Spanish

Dream  
I am well aware of that, I just don't know why you are responding in Spanish.

Y/n  
Lol I'm Mexican 

Dream  
I thought you were British?

Y/n  
Well yeah, but people can be from more than one country

Dream  
Well yes, i know that but I just don't know why you responded in Spanish

Y/n  
Bruh.

Dream  
... Moving on, what's your discord?

Y/n  
Y/user #1414

Dream  
I see. Been a fan for a while?

Y/n  
Only of badboyhalo, I'd never even heard of you

Dream  
I- sure.

Y/n  
Don't believe me? Oh well, there goes trust

* irl *

I knew I was being straight up annoying, but it was fun okay? I'm just good at being annoying.


End file.
